Lyle High School
by ImmortalGirl7
Summary: Chloe Saunders has been going to Lyle High for 3yrs now an dknows the routine. She knows who she can and cant talk to, who cares about her, who her friends are and who can make her life misrable with the snap of their fingers. But what happens when 3 new students show up and rock this ordinary schools world, and whats with the rude guy with the green eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the internet…or robots since I don't know who's reading this. My names Megan, and although I have written books before I've never had enough courage to show anyone them, so I figured if I got good feedback on a fan fic maybe people will like my books too. This is my first time posting on this website so I hope you look it and please rate and review.**

**Disclaimer: Chloe- Megan why is Kelley knocked out?**

**Me- Uh…well…um…**

**Chloe- Your tried taking over the DP series again didn't? **

**Me- There such good books. Man don't tell Derek he'll have my head on a stick.**

**Chloe- If you tell all these people that you don't own DP then I won't tell Derek.**

**Me- Fiinnnneee. I don't own darkest powers the unconscious but still berating Kelley Armstrong does. **

**Derek- Why's Kelley on the floor?**

Chapter 1

To me Lyle high school is no different than any other high school in our country. There were The Jocks; who thought just because they could throw a ball they were cool, The Divas; who had to be looking at themselves in the mirror every minute of every day and had a pound of lipstick on, The Nerds; who spent most of their time in the library, The Gossips; who knew every little detail about your life, whether it was who you had your first kiss with or when you first started puberty, and then there are The Outcasts, who even though have some of the same traits as these other groups could never be excepted into one. That's where I lie in this school. I have one friend, and I'm different from everyone else. At Lyle high school outcasts are invisible; no one knows we exist until something big happens to one of us, like Rachel Maxwell. Before she was directed head of the cheerleading squad she was and outcast like me, we'd actually been pretty close, but time goes on and people change Rae did, me well, not so much.

"Chloe, wake up or you'll be late for school again!" Marie our live in chef yelled from down the hall.

"Alright I'm up!" I shouted. I got up out of bed and started my usual morning routine. Put my iPhone on its dock and hit shuffle and as the music started to play I got dressed. I put on a Dark Green tank top, so black skinny jeans and my white converse, and to top it off a few spiked bracelets and a bow on the side of my head.

"I'll see you later Marie."

"Be careful driving, those idiot boys across the street are probably riding their skate boards in the middle of the road again. "

"Alright I will." I said and shut the front door. I walked down the drive way to where my Porsche sat and got in. Like Marie had said the boys were riding there skate boards around like maniacs. In my opinion I think they want to get hit by a car.

###

As I walked into history class I looked back to where my usual seat in the back was to find it taken.

"Uh, e-e-excuse." I said to the new student "This is m-my seat."

"Is your name on it" He replied, it almost sounded like a growl, but I had to be mistaken.

"Actually it is, your arms covering it." I replied back with a little sass. I already didn't really like the new guy, although he was pretty cute.

"D just move over." Called another new student. "Sorry about my brother he isn't very social."

"Brother?" I looked back and forth between the to.

"Yeah identical twins' right." The rude one snapped and stood up and when he did I stumbled back just a little. Now I was use to looking up at people since I was only 5'1" but this guy 'D' had to be at least over a foot taller than me.

"Hi I'm Simon and the rude giant is my foster brother Derek."

"C-c-Chloe" I said as Ms. Jones walked in to begin the lesson.

"Good morning class." She said as the rest of the students took their seats.

"Good morning Ms. Jones."

"Today I'd like to introduce you all too our schools newest students."

"Hi I'm Tori and I'm into fashion and celebrity gossip."

"Hi I'm Simon and I'm sadly related to her. I am into drawing and sports."

"Derek."

"Alright, uh moving on with today's lesson, I finally finished putting you all into groups for your World War || project." She said smiling at the front of the class as we all groaned. I didn't pay attention to most of it just listened for anyone I knew. "Rae and Tori, Simon and Michel, Greg and Mateo and Chloe and Derek." And when I heard that my jaw nearly dropped. Great, just great, I'm stuck with a rude Jock as my partner for History for the next 3 weeks. Today cannot get any worse.

**I know it's kind of short but I already have the next few chapters started so that should hopefully make up for it. Please let me know what you think and don't worry, the chaoters to come will be a lot more interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Second chapter up the same day as the first, that is and accomplishment in my opinion that is amazingness. Anyways R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Simon-Why do I have to do this again?**

**Me-Because you lost the bet now pay up mister.**

**Simon-*Sigh* Even though Megan doesn't own Darkest Powers she is still one of the most amazing writers ever plus she is hot and very fun to be around.**

**Me-Aw thanks Simon. :) **

**Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

When the bell for Lunch finally rang I was more than happy to leave class. So far I'd had Mr. Grumpy pants in all my classes. As I head to my locker to grab my lunch I noticed a big crowd standing right in front of the window that looked out into the woods behind are school. Since I didn't really care about the gossip in the place I ignored it and kept walking.

Once inside the cafeteria I looked for Liz. She was my best and only friend here, well besides Nate but well, he's Nate.

"Chloe!" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me. As I spun around I saw Liz standing right there and being me obviously I was startled and fell. "Oops sorry, sometimes forget how skittish you are." She said with a smile and helped me up.

"Is t- that even possible?"

"….I don't know. I guess it is since I just forgot. Anyways, did you see the new guys yet, they are tots hot, and their sister is like a fashion Queen, guys are worshiping her more than they do Amy!"

"Holy shit! You are not serious."

"Oh but Chloe, I am." She said with a wicked smile on her face as she turned and began walking to our usual table. When we got close enough I noticed to figures sitting there eating and you wouldn't believe who they were.

"Hey Chloe!" Or maybe you could.

"Hey Simon, this is my friend Liz, Liz this is Simon and his brother Derek."

"Hi…" She said looking a little stunned that I already knew them. "Uh, can we sit?"

'Sure." H said with a wide smile on his face. He seemed like a very upbeat person, as for Derek, well, let's just say he has a pretty nasty glare on his face and leaves it at that.

As Simon and Liz talked and flirted (a lot) I occasionally joined in, and Derek remand silent throughout the whole Lunch period. When the bell rang I said goodbye to everyone got up and walked as quickly as I could out of there. Id noticed a couple times that Derek had been looking at me. Not like he had in class, those where all just glares, this time he seemed to really be looking at me, as if he was taking me in for the first time and I really didn't know whether to like it or not.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" I muttered as I entered math class. There he was, somehow this boy had ended up in every single one of my classes today, and seriously it was starting to get old.

"Chloe, because we have a new students you'll be sitting next to Tori until we can find you a different seat." My math teacher Mr. Walsh said. Mr. Walsh was a great guy but he seemed to think that the 80s look was still in.

"Yes sir." I said and sat down. "Hi I'm_"

"Don't care." Tori said and pulled out her cell phone.

She continued texting throughout the lesson and with all the guys staring at her it was kind of hard for me to concentrate. Can't wait to tell Aunt Lauren that I'm failing math because the whole class drools over bitchy diva sitting next to me.

###

The finale bell rand and I darted out of school as quickly as I could. I had History and Art with Simon and I must say he's quite the artist, English Math and History with Ms. Princess and everything but Music with Mr. Grumpy pants. Man I can tell already that this is going to be a ling year, and it's not even the end of October yet! Just as Id stepped into my house my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi pumpkin." Said a tired man on the other end.

"Hi dad, I'm so excited to see you tomorrow! What time should I come pick you up from the airport?" My dad goes on a lot of business trips so I'm usually with our Chef and Nanny or my Aunt Lauren if we live close enough to her. When my dad called me last week and told me he was coming home I was thrilled, I haven't seen him since school started and I was excited to spend the next few weeks with him.

"Actually that's what I called to talk to you about. One of our employees was supposed to fly out to Paris Tuesday but had to cancel so their now sending me."

"But dad, I have seen you in nearly 2 months." I said more than a little disappointed.

"I know pumpkin but I promise I'll be back for_" and then the line went dead. Great just great not only is school terrible but so is my home life. How could this day_ no, nope I'm not going to say it I jinxed myself last time. I'll just think of the positives, no dad means free reign of the house, school, well, I could switch anytime right. Just gitta keep thinking about the positives.

"Chloe." Emily said. Emily was my 'Nanny' although she was young enough to be my sister. She was here most of the time usual moved with us which was nice, at least some things in my life were rooted to the ground.

"What's up?" I said and sat at the dinner table

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit. Jeff's coming over tonight and I want to look extra special." She said as a blush started rushing to her face. I could tell she was embarrassed asking me this, she didn't date often and when she did she usually liked to handle things on her own.

"Sure." I said and led her upstairs to dress her up and make her over.

**Just posted my story and already have comments. Wow didn't expect that. Anyways thanks to anyone who has followed, favourite or commented so far. Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow morning and the forth when I get home from school in the afternoon. I will try and post 2 or 3 chapters tomorrow since they are right now short and slow. Don't worry it'll pick up around chapter 5 I swear. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at me go. Chapter 3 is now done and up. YEAH! Hope I don't get jinxed like Chloe and end up getting writers block…I probably just jinxed myself. Oh well I'll write even if I have it if I get good feedback. So anyways this is the next chapter hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: Me-Why can't I just by you guys off Kelley? **

**Tori- Because idiot we belong to her and she isn't going to sell us to some stupid kid.**

**Me-Excuse me, I may be young but I can whop your ass.**

**Tori-Please Kelley can write to make me a MMA fighter, you know why? Because you don't own DP she does.**

"Jeff, nice to see you again" I said and opened the door.

"You too Chloe."

"Hi babe," Emily said and ran over to hug her boyfriend. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." He said and leaned it.

"I'm just going to go now." I said as I started backing up towards the stair case.

Once in my room I turned my phone on and began listening to music. The first song that came on was Dani California, which I'm not a big fan of so I changed it and started listening to Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab.

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

As the second verse started playing Marie called me down saying we had company. I tried to think of who would be here at this hour but no one came to mind except Aunt Lauren but she lived and hour away from here so I doubted it was her.

"Well welcome to the neighborhood." I heard someone say. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be nice thank you." I heard a man's voice replied.

"Dad do we have to?" A very familiar screechy voice chimed in.

"Shit." I muttered as I turned the corner and saw Tori complaining to her dad while Simon and Derek where huddled next to each other looking deep in conversation. Wow my day just keeps on escalating. First it was bad, then very bad, then worse, then annoying, then upsetting and now it's terrifying because I have to eat dinner with Tori, Simon and Derek not to mention their dad.

"Ah Chloe there you are, can you go help Jeff set the table, tell him we'll need 4 extra places." Marie said as she let our 'guests' further into the house.

"Sure." I replied then looked over to the Bea family. "Hi Simon."

"Hey Chloe,"

###

Dinner tonight was more or less occurred. While Mr. Bea or as he said Kit, and Marie talked, Emily and Jeff made out the whole time and Simon and Tori would not stop arguing, so that just left me and Derek to remain silent for the whole course of dinner. Today wasn't exactly my greatest of days but hey it's almost over and tomorrows a new…right?

"Hey Chloe I know this is a kind of weird question but, where are you parents?"

"Yes, I'd certainly love to meet them." Kit said while Tori mimicked him. She was such a Diva.

"Well, right now my dad's on a business trip so I'm not sure when he'll be back." I stated and finished up my dinner.

"Oh, but I thought you said he'd be back tomorrow?" Emily said looking away from Jeff for the first time that night.

"Yeah but he called earlier. Said something about someone else not going on one of their trips so he had to do it for them."

"Oh," She said. I could tell she had sympathy for me, she knew how much I loved and missed my dad when he was gone. "But he'll be back soon right?"

"Don't know line cut out before he could say."

"Oh look at the time; we should probably be heading out." Kit said and got up from the table.

"Feel free to come by anytime." Marie said and got up too.

"Thank you for the offer and the dinner it was magnificent." He said "Hopefully we'll see you all around."

"Hopefully not" I muttered and walked up to my room.

**I know, I know really short again but I have an excuse! I'm getting ready for school while writing this. I also needed a filler chapter in order to be able to work on my next one. I'll right that one at school and post it around 4:00 standard time. I'm also almost down the second chapter of my one shot so that should be up sometime today. Hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was pretty crappy. R&R! **


	4. questions

**Hey guys this is not a chapter I just wanted to answer I few questions that people have sent to me. Next chapter should be up before 5:00 though since I worked on some of it during gym (broke a bunch of fingers **** ). **

**Q. Do Chloe and Derek have powers in this? **

**A. I'm not actually sure yet, when I started writing this I didn't really want them too but I think it would be cool if they did, so now they probably will. If they do Chloe's will be reviled by around chapter 10 I'm guessing. **

**Q. Is the Edison Group in this? **

**A. Well this kind of connects with the last question. If they do have powers then yes the Edison Group will be talked about but they won't be chased or anything like that.**

**Q. How may chapters will be in this story?**

**A. Uh, probably somewhere in the early 20's don't want it to be too long but I also don't want it to be too short. **

**Thanks for the questions guys and thanks even more for actually reading my story really appreciate that. If you have any questions I will try and answer on a regular bases. BYE! R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's right now gym and since I brought my lap top to school instead of doing homework I'm typing this chapter up. I broke like 6 of my fingers and my left wrist is sprained so excuse spelling mistakes I can't really type at the moment. Thanks for being patient while waiting for this even though I posted a chapter this morning. Lol, also thanks for all the good reviews I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: Derek-You are idiot!**

**Me-You're a giant!**

**Derek-You retarded! **

**Me-You smell!**

**Derek-WELL YOU DON'T OWN DP!**

**Me-That was just cold.**

Chapter 4

"Chlo wait up!" Nate called from behind me. "Hey, so I was wondering when you wanted to meet up to start are English assignment." He said with a way to big grin on his face. I don't think I've ever met someone who is so excited to do work.

"Uh, d-d-do you w-want to meet tonight at the Starbucks on Younge street and start working on a plan?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed. "See you tonight." He waved and ran down the hall just as the bell rang.

"Great.' I said as I headed to class.

As I was walking down the hall I saw my old best friend Rae having a make out session with Liam Black. He was a jock at Lyle High and also a big player. Pretty disturbing sight when you think about it epically since she knows what he did…uh; it's to gross to even think about.

"Ms. Saunders," said. "You're late, again. Sooner or later I'll have to inform your father."

"Sorry Ms. J." I said and sat in my usual seat. When I sat down a note was passed to me.

_Hey Chloe, had an awesome time at your place. Sorry for arguing with Tori most of the time she's an annoying bitch. I'm actually wondering why we've kept her all these years, I mean we move all the time we could have just left her._

_-Simon_

I chuckled a little as I read the last sentence

_If I were you I would be wondering the same thing. Now pay attention I'm already failing math I don't need to fail history too. _

_-Chloe_

I re-folded the note and handed it back to Simon, who looked over at me with a smile and winked. I had to admit Simon was pretty cute although with the way he flirted with the girls I doubt I'll get any attention anytime soon. Oh well he's now one of the popular guys anyways, he'll be corrupted by them eventually. Right then the bell rang and as I stood up I bumped into a wall…wait why would there be a wall randomly put next to my desk?

"This is the part where you apoligize for walking into me." A very deep voice startled me out of my thoughts and just as I looked up I saw a tall figure walking out the door, Derek. Man he was such a jerk, a hot jerk, but a jerk none the less.

###

"Hey Chloe!" Nate called from his booth.

"Hey, ready to work on this?" I asked trying to sound interested.

"Yup, I was thinking we could_" once he said that I'd zoned out. Whenever I'm with Nate he usually doesn't stop talking for a while so I figured I might as well people watch while I'm here. It's something I like to do just look around see who's around. I saw a man with a lot of piercings and a Mohawk, a little girl and who I was guessing was her older brother playing tick tack toe and a women in a world war | nurses dress…wait what? I looked back over too where I'd seen the women and just before she was gone I saw her walk through the doors, THROUGH! As in she hadn't opened them. Man I must be more tired than I thought.

"_so what do you think."

"Huh, oh, uh, yeah sounds awesome." I said and looked back at the doors.

"Cool. Well I got to run do you want to meet up again tomorrow at Timmy's and get started?" He asks looking a little nervous.

"Sure, but your buying." I said and walked away. Once I was out I began my walk home. I lived only 5 minutes from the Starbucks so I never bothered to bring my car. As I turned onto my street I heard crashing coming from one of the neighbour's house, I think it was the one Simon, Tori, Kit and Derek had just moved into but I wasn't sure. I didnt really acknowledge the noise, that is of course until it was in their front yard.

"YOUR AND IDIOT! You could have burnt our whole god damn house down" Tori screamed at Simon.

"Well it's not like I meant to!" He shouted back.

"Could you two please stop someone is going to hear you and freak out. Besides it's not like the house did burn down, but next time Simon leave the work to me and Tori alright?"

"Fine whatever." They both muttered and stalked away, Tori going inside and Simon going to the back. Derek must have finally noticed me because he looked over and said "Sorry about them. In public they try not to yell at home, well that's a different story."

"It's cool." I said and continued walking to my house.

"Hey Chloe." Derek called. I stopped walking and turned around. "Thanks for letting us come over yesterday I actually enjoyed it." He said and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped when his mouth twisted into a half smile.

"N-no p-p-problem." God stupid stutter makes me seem like an even bigger loser then I already am, I thought as I walked inside.

**Hope you guys liked it, also sorry I say that all the time. Anyways leave comments telling me what you thought of this chapter. Also I know I said in that Q&A thing Chloe wouldn't start developing her powers till later on but I couldn't resist putting that scene. Also sorry it took my an hour longer than expected to post this, had to cook for my brothers, and theirs 5 of them so usually I have to make a lot. Next chapter will be up sometime tonight. BYE!**

**-Megan**


	6. Update

**HEY! So sorry I disappeared for like 2 weeks I was grounded till my b day (yesterday). Anyways super sorry and no I haven't abandoned these stories, but, I t have to make a new account and move all of this over there. When I do the user name will be NerdAndProud77 (If not I'll let you know). Thanks so much for not bailing on me and don't worry I'll be posting again real soon (probably tonight if my new account is all set up and done). **


End file.
